diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 2/ Heat B
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat B is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as the second episode for the second series, with the return of the third place holder, Behemoth, and originally aired on the 25th May 2017. Competing Robots Behemoth.png|Behemoth (3) Meggamoue.jpg|Meggamouse Apex 2.png|Apex 13 black.png|13 Black Scorpion.jpg|Scorpion Bonk!.jpg|Bonk! Brutus.jpg|Brutus Smidsy.jpg|S.M.I.D.S.Y. Battles Round 1 Behemoth (3) vs Bonk! vs Apex vs Brutus Bonk! quickly turned and attacked Brutus, hammering away at it while Apex span its weapon and targeted the third seeds only to be flipped over by the powerful scoop. Apex struggled to self right, using the spinning bar to help itself, mean while Bonk! and Brutus were flipped by the floor flipper. Brutus manages to get underneath Bonk! and proceeds to ram it about while Behemoth continues to assault Apex, and unintentionally flipping it back over again. Apex reverses and hits one of the back wheels of Brutus before attacking Behemoth all while Bonk! axes Apex for this attack. Brutus pins Bonk! by the arena wall while the third seeds, Behemoth, is heavily damaged by the spinning bar of Apex. As Apex continued its assault on Behemoth, Brutus slams into Apex almost toppling it. Behemoth manages to flip Brutus and Apex, both at the same time over. Bonk! tries to capitalize on the flipped Apex only for Behemoth to flip Bonk! up and over the upside down Apex, while Brutus continued to ram Bonk! and Behemoth. Brutus itself is chucked by Behemoth while Apex flipped itself over again, only for it to be thrown by Behemoth, however the spinning bar did manage to destroy Bonk!'s hammer. Bonk! is bullied about by the other three robots who all attack one another. Apex is once again flipped again by Behemoth. Brutus begins an onslaught on the upside down Apex but is soon flipped by Behemoth. Bonk! and Behemoth corner Apex and Brutus slamming the two and using the weapons to damage them. Apex manages to escape and despite control problems began to slam into Behemoth and Brutus damaging the two, in particular Behemoth who lost a part of the roll over bars and began to smoke. Bonk! attempts to attack Brutus but is whacked out of the way by Apex and flipped by the damaged Behemoth. As the battle drew to a close all robots were still active and all heavily damaged. Behemoth won on all accounts while Apex who on damage and aggression meaning Bonk! and Brutus was eliminated. Qualified: Behemoth (3) & Apex 13 Black vs Meggamouse vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Scorpion All the robots confronted Meggamouse and ganged up on, slamming it up and over before it self righted and got away. Meggamouse flipped 13 Black over leaving it for Scorpion to smack it not long after Scorpion darted at Meggamouse's side and back wheel, even as it flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. over. 13 Black was flipped back over and began an onslaught cornering Meggamouse with the assistance from the other opponents. Meggamouse flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. over but this did nothing to effect S.M.I.D.S.Y. Scorpion was flipped by Meggamouse on its front and stood still for a moment before rejoining the battle hitting each opponent in its path. S.M.I.D.S.Y. soon gets slammed by Meggamouse and pressed into the CPZ. Scorpion assaulted 13 Black causing significant damage and even ripped off the one flywheel. Meggamouse manages to flip 13 Black over, resulting in 13 Black unable to self right and was promptly counted out. S.M.I.D.S.Y. slams Meggamouse and gets underneath it pushing it into the blade of Scorpion tearing off a tire. As S.M.I.D.S.Y. slowly pushed Meggammouse towards the pit, Meggamouse quickly flipped itself to safety, Scorpion foolishly pitted itself while assisting S.M.I.D.S.Y. eliminating itself. Qualified: Meggamouse & S.M.I.D.S.Y. Head to Head Behemoth vs Meggamouse Meggamouse spins past Behemoth before flipping them over. Behemoth quickly tries to self right but is rolled over by Meggamouse. Behemoth manages to get back on its wheels but the quick Meggamouse gets behind Behemoth and proceeded to chuck the third seeds out. Winner: Meggamouse Apex vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. Apex span around with the bar spinning quickly only for S.M.I.D.S.Y. to get underneath and ram Apex. S.M.I.D.S.Y. drives towards the arena wall only for Apex to slip off and batter the side of S.M.I.D.S.Y., however, S.M.I.D.S.Y. is consistent in its attacks and continued to ram Apex. Apex continues to attack S.M.I.D.S.Y. but the attacks are in vain as S.M.I.D.S.Y. continues to ram it, even causing Apex to jolt and flip about some of the times. Apex reverses and presses the pit release but upon being attacked by S.M.I.D.S.Y. it is sent toppling about from the powerful impacts. S.M.I.D.S.Y. continues to ram Apex about while Apex's weapon merely scratches the front scoop of S.M.I.D.S.Y. but S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s attacks allowed for it to get into position and ram Apex against the side wall sending it out of the arena. Winner: S.M.I.D.S.Y. S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Meggamouse Meggamouse quickly flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. but was unable to control it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. recovered and began to ram Meggamouse about in particular the sides, it even caused Meggamouse to topple on its back a few times forcing it to self right. Meggamouse got its revenge on S.M.I.D.S.Y. by flipping it against the side wall where it drove away, though upside down and more vulnerable. S.M.I.D.S.Y. is rammed by Meggamouse who shunts it to the other side of the arena and proceeded to flip S.M.I.D.S.Y. out of the arena. Winner: Meggamouse Behemoth vs Apex Apex got up to speed while Behemoth came ramming towards Apex and caused Apex to fly away from the impact. Behemoth attempts to flip Apex but fails to topple it, Apex returns fire by battering the front and when Behemoth misfired, Apex took advantage and began an assault on the insides. Eventually Behemoth gets away and returns to fight chucking Apex in the air and finally toppling it. Apex manages to self right and fights back. Behemoth and Apex fight one another with neither gaining an upper hand. Behemoth misfires a flip again and once again gets assaulted by Apex who damages the insides. Behemoth evacuates, while also getting hit a few times, and manages to flip Apex over. Apex is almost pushed into the pit but it self rights and charges at Behemoth before finally pitting them. Winner: Apex Apex vs Meggamouse Meggamouse charges into Apex knocking it slightly. Apex aggressively smacks into Meggamouse battering its side. Apex continuously attacks Meggamouse but spins away upon each impact, eventually, Meggamouse retaliates and flips Apex up. Meggamouse goes on the attack and chucks Apex on its back, however Apex was able to attack despite being upside down damaging the bottom of Meggamouse. Apex self rights and continues its assault on Meggamouse, but Apex is chucked about some more. Apex is almost chucked out of the arena but it survives. Apex, upside down again, spins and damages Meggamouse all while self righting and battling Meggamouse with the powerful bar. Two very powerful hits send Meggamouse onto its back and side, forcing it to self right. Meggamouse takes heavy damage but manages to get revenge by flipping Apex over a few time, the deadly bar spinner came back and up to speed again. Meggamouse flips Apex over again, but as before it still caused damage and eventually self righted before targeting Meggamouse again, this time hitting it into a side wall and pinning them briefly. Meggamouse flips Apex again and continues to flip Apex over and over again across the arena, bullying it into the CPZ and by the side walls. Apex eventually escapes and bashes Meggamouse onto its side damaging it some more before Meggamouse repeats its attack by flipping Apex over. In the closing minute Apex damages Meggamouse through the the powerful spinner while Meggamouse just in the last ten seconds flips Apex. It goes to a judges decision and Apex is rewarded the victory. Winner: Apex Behemoth vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. Behemoth violently charges and flips S.M.I.D.S.Y. over. As S.M.I.D.S.Y. tries to get away it is flipped and rolled about the arena before being flipped incredibly high and almost out of the arena. S.M.I.D.S.Y. tries to get away but is pursued by Behemoth who continues to assault and flip S.M.I.D.S.Y. some more. S.M.I.D.S.Y. tries to face Behemoth one on one using the wedge to stop Behemoth from flipping them, it worked for a while but Behemoth managed to exploit the wedge and flips S.M.I.D.S.Y. out. Winner: Behemoth Heat Final The two machines smash into one another, with Apex and Meggamouse driving on top of the floor flipper where they are both flipped by it. Meggamouse rams Apex and flips it over. Apex tries to attack Meggamouse but the mechanical rodent flips and smashes Apex into the side wall where Apex became immobilized from the hit sending Meggamouse through to the Grand Final. Winner: Meggamouse Side Events King of the Hill Combatants:Jellyfish, Breaker Box, X-Terminator, Cerberus Winner: Breaker box Sumo Combatant: Black Hole Time: 9 Seconds Category:Series 2 Category:Heats